Denticidente
by Lluvisna
Summary: Era Halloween y antes de ir de casa en casa pidiendo dulces Toothy tenía una cita con la dentista, lastima que ocurre un pequeño incidente que le impide disfrutar de la noche.


**Fanfiction corto creado con los personajes de la serie sangrienta Happy Tree Friends, la serie es producida por Mondo Media Minishows y el creador principal es Kenn Navarro, luego están el resto de personas que hicieron y hacen posible los capítulos. Yo solo soy una fan que se impresiona cuando ve un comentario en español en un capitulo de youtube. Nadie me paga por escribir esto, es la lógica de los fanfictions pues no tengo los derechos de autor.**

 **La historia transcurre en un Universo Alternativo en el cual los personajes son humanos.**

 **Personaje principal: Toothy.**

Tenía catorce años y se acomplejaba de muchas cosas de su aspecto, tenía catorce años y él junto a sus padres ahorraban para de a poco corregirle muchas cosas físicas, tenía catorce años y había muerto una gran cantidad de veces y de diversas formas, tenía catorce años y muchas cosas le daban miedo, era normal, podía tener miedo cuanto quisiera y llorar si era necesario, sus padres y amigos lo dejaban.

Tenía catorce años y detestaba sus pecas, su estatura algo baja para un chico de su edad, su falta de buen físico, el color de su cabello por ser tan opaco y triste, el tono algo grisáceo de su piel y sus dientes, esos dientes incisivos grandes y separados. Al menos tenía buena voz y solía tener papeles principales para las obras por eso mismo.

Tenía catorce años cuando se encontraba en plena noche de Halloween en la sala de espera de la dentista, sus padres decidieron que lo primero que le arreglarían sería la dentadura, lo malo fue que programaron la cita para esa fecha y ellos estaban ocupados por lo que estaba solo, con bolsa de dulces en mano porque pensaba ir a pedir dulces luego de salir, no podría comer ninguno por al menos dos días -O eso tenía entendido- pero estaba bien por él, solo quería salir a caminar entre todas las personas disfrazadas y contagiarse de la emoción de Halloween.

Quería irse del lugar rápido y pedir dulces, quería tomarse fotos con las personas que estuvieran mejor disfrazadas, no importaba que no dieran miedo mientras el disfraz fuera bueno, quería salir y ver personas, en serio, el lugar le estaba dando escalofríos.

Quería como muchos de los habitantes de ahí celebrar, celebrar todas las festividades sin importar la edad ya que vivir ahí, donde la muerte es algo común, les daba esas ansias de disfrutar todas las fechas posibles todos los años.

Y él en ese lugar esperando, solo ya que minutos atrás se fue el recepcionista del pequeño lugar, le dijo a él y a la odontóloga que se iría a acompañar a sus hijos a pedir dulces y que ya no era necesaria su presencia pues no había más clientes, el hombre salió y puso el letrero de cerrado dejándolo ahí, solo.

El lugar estaba decorado para la fecha especial, aparte de dientes de cartón con caries había vampiros con dentadura perfecta, la puerta tenía pegada dentro un buen dibujo en papel de un dentista grande y fornido con instrumentos de su profesión en mano y sangre en el delantal.

Se preguntó que quién habría sido la fabulosa idea, ¿No se suponía que debían vencer el miedo al dentista?

El resto del lugar tenía muchos dulces y brujas con dentadura horrible por doquier, estaba claro que había un mensaje subliminal en todo aquello.

Pensó que hubiera sido mucho mejor acompañar a su amigo Cuddles, el rubio se iba a declarar a Giggles esa noche y sería muy divertido verlo todo nervioso al tenerla cerca, especialmente quería saber qué pensaría su amiga de recibir una confesión de amor justamente en ese día en el que en lo que menos se piensa es en amor. Cuddles estaba loco. Pero estaba ahí, en esa sala fría y sin nadie más, solo la odontóloga que se demoraba en salir para que él fuera a recostarse.

Por fin la mujer apareció, era algo mayor y un tanto ancha de caderas, pero se veía bien, amigable por lo menos, lo tenebroso era que estaba disfrazada de hada de los dientes: Tenía su bata, al costado de sus ojos cafés había bastante brillo, los guantes eran normales pero lo que ayudaba en saber que era el hada de los dientes eran las alas grandes en su espalda y la corona y collar de dientes, la duda era si ella recolectó los dientes de sus pacientes y/o parientes para sus accesorios o si eran falsos.

Caminaron hasta el lugar donde sería atendido y se sentó en la silla, esta se reclinó un poco para que quedara en una buena posición y la mujer le explicó lo que le haría a sus dientes.

—Primero voy a hacerte una limpieza general, veré caries y secaré la boca, luego limaré los incisivos superiores y procederemos a limpieza total— Encendió la luz y le pidió abrir la boca, ella se puso la mascarilla como era debido, le puso la servilleta y el tubo que extraería la saliva aparte de unos algodones que le daban un extraño sabor de boca.

La mujer con el pequeño espejo y una pinza miraba todo lo que podía diciéndole lo bien cuidados que tenía los dientes, él no podía decir nada, solo se concentraba en alejar la lengua y mantenerla algo atrás queriendo mantener algo de humedad ahí o le daría una sed terrible.

La revisión estuvo bien, pero llegó el momento en que ella acercó un aparato que tenía una cierra circular pequeña en la punta, se puso muy nervioso ante eso y por el susto de tener eso cerca empujó la mano de la mujer muy bruscamente haciendo que el aparato le lastimara un poco la nariz a ella.

La miró y trató de disculparse pero la mujer lo calmó e intentó nuevamente.

Él quería librarse de esos dientes tan largos, después le corregirían el espacio entre ellos pero primero se los limarían, estaba de acuerdo con eso, pero el aparato lo ponía muy nervioso.

Unas cuatro veces más empujó a la mujer.

—Lo siento chico, pero me temo que debo tomar medidas— No entendió, pero luego ella con dulzura le puso los brazos en los reposa brazos de la silla y se los ató con una correa —Hace años que de cierta forma está prohibido esto pero lo tengo para pacientes muy energéticos— Le dijo y le acarició la cabeza suavemente queriendo hacerle entender que era necesario para avanzar rápido, le incomodaban las correas y el corazón se le aceleró por pensar que estaba atado pero asintió levemente con los ojos cerrados.

Todo terminaría rápido y saldría a las calles a pedir dulces.

Disfraces y dulces, la noche de Halloween sería divertida y terrorífica.

Vio con temor como se acercaba el aparato y unos pequeños gritos de miedo salieron de su boca, la mujer le pedía tranquilidad y cooperación para que todo terminara.

La cierra comenzó con su labor: Limaba el par de dientes y la mujer estaba concentrada, él solo alejaba el labio y la lengua con miedo, se cansaba de hacer eso pero mantenía todo lo que pudiera lejos del aparato.

Fue cuando de repente se fue la energía de todo el lugar, pero la lámpara sobre él y el aparato seguían funcionando.

—Parece que se fue la energía, pero no te preocupes que esta silla tiene una batería para cinco horas— Dijo orgullosa la mujer a través de la mascarilla.

Toothy asintió nervioso por el susto pero al hacer eso una parte de su labio tocó la cierra y sangró.

— ¡Ay! No te preocupes, no te preocupes, quédate quieto— Ella pasó algodón por la herida con cariño, después pasó el tubo de succión por la sangre que cayó dentro de la boca y la saliva que se formaba por el miedo, aparte, le secó una lágrima que se le escapó.

Era muy maternal.

Ella trató de seguir pero esa luz sola no la ayudaba, por lo que con su otra mano trató de buscar una pequeña linterna para alumbrar, por estar haciendo eso se descuidó y la cierra tocó desde adentro las encías superiores, el de cabelló morado gritó por el dolor y la odontóloga quitó rápido la herramienta y se disculpó, pero no apagaba eso y al levantarse para alcanzar más algodón tocó la mejilla interna derecha del joven y la sangre corría.

Toothy estaba muy asustado, le dolía mucho y la mujer seguía disculpándose, él lloraba y quiso levantarse pero sus manos estaban atadas. Ella le pidió calma un momento y le dijo que sería gratis las próximas citas, lleno de impotencia se puso a llorar y a gritar, trataba de decirle a la adulta que apagara aquello pero era difícil si aún lo tenía dentro de la boca, con rabia la terminó pateando muy fuerte, tanto que ella cayó sobre la pared de cristal del lugar y murió atravesada por los muchos cristales.

El aparato cayó dentro de la boca de Toothy, él gritaba y lloraba, trataba de escupirlo, se agitaba, gritaba como podía tratando de no tragar sangre pero nadie llegaría, estaba solo sumido en la oscuridad siendo alumbrado únicamente por la lámpara de la silla.

La pequeña cierra acabó con casi toda la lengua ahogándolo en la sangre que desbordaba de la boca y manchaba la servilleta que le ponían a los pacientes, luego por los movimientos desesperados se hizo paso a la garganta y bajó. Giraba dentro de la garganta y quedando arriba de la no tan desarrollada manzana de Adán atravesó el cuello hasta que desde afuera se podía apreciar la pequeña cierra girando y girando.

Toothy murió con lágrimas en la cara y una expresión de terror en los ojos.


End file.
